La verdad sobre el caso Namikaze
by Lurque
Summary: “Voy a explicarte tu situación, Uchiha Sasuke: eres el único superviviente y, junto a mí, el único testigo, así que eres cómplice de Itachi hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Y yo soy quien puede demostrarlo” SasuSaku -UA- "Te propongo una alianza..."
1. La misión

Cosas que debes saber antes de leer la historia:

1.- Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto los inventados; la trama, sí.

2.- Es una historia completamente improvisada, así que no tengo ni zorra de a dónde me conducirá ni cuándo actualizaré.

3.- Es un Universo Alterno, pero siguiendo los patrones del manga original, sólo que los mezclo como me da la gana y es conveniente (que no necesario) que vayas al día en el manga para entender algunas cosas.

4.- La personalidad de los personajes estará cambiada en consecuencia a las experiencias vividas, así que nadie me acuse de que algún peronsaje está OOC.

5.- Cualquier duda la respondo a través de los review o por msn, como prefieras, pero nunca lo resolveré en un margen al principio o al final del capítulo.

6.- La estructura del fic, de momento, es la siguiente: título + versos de alguna canción que tenga que ver con el capítulo + nombre del capítulo + narración + un motivo por el que dejar un review. Lo escrito en cursiva es algún personaje hablando en primera persona o alguna frase resaltada y lo normal dispone de un narrador omnisciente.

Creo que no me dejo nada, **¡disfruta de la historia!**

* * *

**La verdad sobre el caso Namikaze.**

**

* * *

**...Ojos abiertos pero párpados cerrados,

Diste un paso hacia un lugar equivocado...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La misión. **

_En nuestro mundo existen cinco potencias que compiten entre ellas por la supremacía, con tratados de paz de dudosa fiabilidad y guerras sin sentido que sólo provoca muertes y sufrimiento. Cada año, las potencias reclutan miles de soldados y pierden una cifra similar de ellos. Para evitarlo, el alista__miento ha dejado de ser obligatorio, pero sin embargo, se ofrecen pagos a las familias con menos medios de subsistencia para que vendan a sus hijos al Estado. Se les paga una cifra considerable para que mantengan la boca cerrada y cada cierto tiempo se les recuerda el pacto. _

_Yo fui una de esas niñas vendidas. _

El jet privado despegó a la hora prevista sin ningún tipo de incidente. En dos horas y media volvería a estar en casa, aunque desde hacía algún tiempo sentía que no tenía ningún hogar en ninguna parte.

En la lujosa cabina la esperaba una mujer y dos hombres, aunque estos últimos estaban sentados en los asientos más retirados y llevaban una máscara tapándoles el rostro, además de trajes idénticos. La mujer que le sonreía llevaba la cara al descubierto.

–¡Sakura!

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron, aunque la mentada lo hizo por compromiso más que porque se alegrase de verla. Sakura era una mujer de una belleza despampanante, de ese tipo de mujer que aunque estuviese vestida con andrajos mugrientos, no perdería el atractivo. Se había dejado el cabello crecer hasta media espalda y el maquillaje la hacía verse con más años de los que tenía. Vestía con un traje oscuro de chaqueta y pantalón.

–Me alegra verte bien, Shizune.

Shizune le sonrió de nuevo. Su sonrisa familiar hizo sentirse bien a Sakura, que hacía tiempo que no veía ninguna sonrisa que le resultase familiar. Shizune tenía el cabello moreno y no le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. Sus ojos eran igual de oscuros y aunque también iba maquillada, no conseguía un atractivo como el de su compañera.

–¿Cómo estás tú? Hacía mucho que no hablábamos.

Sakura se quitó las gafas de sol entonces y dejó a la vista sus preciosos ojos verdes, que habían perdido el brillo que los habían caracterizado un día.

–Parece que se me necesita de nuevo, ya pensaba que me habían olvidado –evadió la pregunta la mujer más joven.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Nadie te ha olvidado, te lo aseguro –Shizune había desviado los ojos un momento y con ese gesto sabía Sakura que no todo lo que había dicho era verdad.

–Hablemos de la misión –pidió Sakura, cruzándose de piernas y echándose sobre el cómodo respaldo del asiento.

–Está bien, pero no pienses que te vas a librar de hablar de ti por ello. Has estado fuera seis meses.

–Se muy bien el tiempo que he estado fuera, pero Tsunade-sama sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, así que si hubiera sido útil me habría llamado antes –miró con fiereza a Shizune, quien se incomodó por ello.

–Sakura, Tsunade-sama quería que... bueno, no quería presionarte.

Esto era exactamente de lo que no quería hablar. Sakura rodó los ojos y volvió a pedir que se centrasen en la misión.

–Se trata de una misión de infiltración –Shizune le pasó una carpeta con los detalles de la misión y la fue explicando mientras Sakura observaba los documentos y las fotos–; como sabrás, los Uchiha controlan las misiones de los anbus...

–Pensaba que los anbus trabajaban directamente para Tsunade-sama –comentó, frunciendo el ceño, mientras miraba de reojo a los dos anbus que las acompañaban.

–Los anbus sólo aceptan las órdenes de Tsunade-sama, así que por eso se dice que trabajan directamente para ella, pero el clan Uchiha ofrecen sus establecimientos para el entrenamiento de los anbus y controlan el desarrollo de las misiones, siempre informando a Tsunade-sama de cada suceso, por supuesto.

–Déjame adivinarlo –pidió Sakura–, sospechan que el clan Uchiha esté utilizando a los anbus para misiones secretas de beneficio propio.

–Exacto –sonrió Shizune, al ver que la discípula de su maestra no había perdido facultades en el tiempo que había estado fuera de servicio–; existen indicios que hacen sospechar: anbus que no regresan de sus misiones y son reportadas sus pérdidas meses después; salidas sin aviso, quejas de impago... hay mucho desorden en las facciones que controlan los Uchiha.

–Supongo que Raíz queda al margen –volvió a comentar Sakura, aun sin levantar la mirada de los papeles.

La mención de Raíz llevaba un sentido oculto, Sakura quería saber si esos dos anbus que las acompañaban pertenecía a esa facción o no.

–Danzou nunca permitiría a los Uchiha supervisar las misiones de su grupo. Él ha sido precisamente uno de los que han pedido que se abra una investigación para descubrir qué está ocurriendo.

–¿Quiénes más lo han pedido? –preguntó Sakura, levantando un momento la mirada.

–El clan Hyuuga, desde luego.

Una pequeña sonrisa torcida asomó en los labios de la muchacha de pelo rosado.

–No me extraña, con tal de quitarse la competencia de encima...

–Bueno –Shizune se quedó pensativa un momento–, lo cierto es que el clan Uchiha ha estado haciendo también negocios en el exterior.

–¿Qué tipo de negocios?

–Han conseguido un tratado de paz con Amegakure, cosa que Konoha llevaba años intentando. El problema es que no sabemos qué les han ofrecido y tampoco podemos exigirlo porque ha sido una acción emprendida por ellos mismo, así que no tienen la obligación de responder ante nadie.

–Y eso precisamente es lo que alarma al consejo, ¿me equivoco? –el cerebro de Sakura iba atando cabos más rápido que el desarrollo de la conversación.

–Para nada –Shizune suspiró–, han llegado incluso a pensar en una posible unión de los Uchiha con Amegakure y de un golpe de estado, pero entre tú y yo, creo que están siendo un poco paranoicos.

–¿Tú crees? –volvió a mirar a los anbus de reojo, a Sakura no le gustaban porque no podía leerle sus rostro al llevar las máscaras–. No sé mucho sobre los Uchiha pero sé que si ahora sirven a Konoha fue porque fueron derrotados por el primer Hokage y sus hombres. No es de extrañar que pudieran hacer un pacto con otra potencia para derrocar Konoha, siendo ésta la potencia con más poder e influencia por el momento.

Shizune no supo qué decir ante ese razonamiento por lo que hubo un silencio durante varios minutos.

–¿Cuál es mi papel en esto? –preguntó finalmente Sakura.

La otra mujer titubeó un poco antes de contestar:

–Hace dos meses que Tsunade mandó a un representante para estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría con los anbus y desde entonces hay un control más exhaustivo. Pero el Consejo siguió presionando y quieren meter a un espía para que descubra lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, en el caso de que ocurra algo.

–Y yo soy ese espía –finalizó Sakura, tomando una foto de la carpeta–, ¿quién es?

–Uchiha Itachi, es el actual patriarca del clan.

–Parece muy joven, ¿cuántos años tiene?

–Veintitrés, pero lleva dirigiendo el clan desde los trece, tras el asesinato de sus padres, los anteriores líderes.

–Cuéntame la historia –pidió Sakura, sin apartar la vista del hombre de la foto.

–Supongo que no te acordarás porque eras muy pequeña cuando ocurrió, pero fue de dominio público. Alguien se coló en la mansión de los Uchiha y asesinó con un arma blanca a Fugaku y Mikoto. Fue extraño porque nadie escuchó ni vio nada, tampoco robaron nada y ninguno de sus hijos fueron asesinados.

–Pues sí, es extraño. ¿Quién encontró los cuerpos?

–El pequeño Sasuke, es el hermano menor de Itachi, tiene tu edad; en aquel tiempo debía tener unos siete u ocho años.

Shizune era bastante sensible para estas cosas aunque normalmente tenía la entereza suficiente como para ver morir a alguien sin inmutarse. Su instinto maternal era lo que le fallaba a ojos de Sakura.

–¿Avisó el niño a la policía?

–No, fue el propio Itachi.

–Siendo los Uchiha los encargados de la seguridad, no me cabe en la cabeza que ese crimen haya sido posible, a menos que el asesino fuese alguien que ya estaba dentro –opinó Sakura.

–Se abrió una investigación dentro de la familia pero todo el mundo tenía coartada y todos los trabajadores se habían ido ya para cuando ocurrió el asesinato.

–Como no encontraron un culpable, con el tiempo cerraron el caso, para variar –terminó Sakura el relato–. ¿Cómo fue que Itachi dirigió el clan con sólo trece años? ¿No había nadie más competente?

–Normalmente, nadie se mete en los asuntos internos de los clanes, pero para evitar una guerra de sucesión se puso a prueba a los candidatos, e Itachi, con tan sólo trece años, era el más capacitado. Además, ese niño ha sido un genio desde siempre.

–Aquí dice que era anbu por aquellas fechas –dijo Sakura, mientras releía por encima la ficha personal sobre el dirigente del clan–, por muy genio que fuese, ¿no era imprudente meter a un niño en las filas de los anbus, y más aun, dejar un clan tan poderoso en sus manos?

–Todos pensaron igual, pero Sandaime lo aprobó.

Sakura no dijo nada al respecto, pero en su opinión, un niño era de lo más manipulable así que pensaba que terceros habrían aprovechado esto. El Hokage era la máxima voz de Konoha, pero si el Consejo no estaba de acuerdo con sus acciones tenían el poder suficiente como para detenerlo. En este caso, el Consejo debía de haber estado de acuerdo con el Hokage, o haber sido directamente una propuesta de ellos. Sakura siguió leyendo los informes de los años en los que Itachi llevaba siendo el líder del clan y si había algo que estaba claro, es que las decisiones que Itachi había tomado habían sido todas certeras y no siempre concuerdas a la opinión del Consejo.

–¿Qué fue de Sasuke? –habló de pronto.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Shizune, tomada por sorpresa.

–El niño, encontró a sus padres muertos, ¿qué fue de él?

–Bueno, Teyaki, el hermano de Fugaku y el tío de los niños, se convirtió en su tutor legal. Al parecer, Sasuke desarrolló un trauma y estuvo visitando psicólogos. Desde los doce años está en un internado a las afueras de Konoha.

Sakura ignoró el tono de voz más suave que Shizune empleó a la hora de hablar de él.

–Ahora debería tener dieciocho años, ¿sigue en el internado? –inquirió Sakura.

–No, está estudiando en la universidad de Konoha.

–¿Qué carrera?

–Pues... eso no lo sé, ¿por qué tanto interés? Deberías interesarte más por Itachi, ¿no crees? –opinó Shizune, extrañada.

–Porque todo lo que necesito saber de Itachi está en estos folios, pero no creo que haya nada de su vida personal, y si tiene pareja o no, no es relevante. Me parece más importante su trato con la familia y su familiar más directo es su hermano.

Se produjo otro silencio largo en el que Shizune se quedó, una vez más, impresionada por Sakura, que a su lado era una niña pero tenía la experiencia suficiente como para darse cuenta de detalles que ella ignoraría por completo. La agilidad mental de Sakura era lo que más había llamado la atención a Tsunade cuando la acogió como su alumna y Shizune pensaba que su maestra no se había equivocado eligiéndola.

–Así que... seré la nueva secretaria de Itachi –Sakura alzó las cejas sorprendida–; ¿no me moveré mejor si no estoy tan cerca del pez gordo?

–Tsunade-sama cree lo contrario.

–¿Y no será sospechoso?

–No, porque Itachi cree que te ha elegido él, dudo mucho que sospeche que hemos manipulados los currículos –sonrió orgullosa Shizune.

–¿Qué le pasó a la anterior secretaria? –quiso saber Sakura.

–Ha pedido la baja por maternidad. Y la verdad es que nos ha venido de perlas para colarte.

Shizune tomó entonces la mochila que había a su lado del sofá y se la pasó a Sakura.

–Ahí dentro tienes todo lo que vas a necesitar, más tu nueva identidad –Sakura fue sacando cosas de la mochila–. Te llamas Koizumi Natsuki, tienes veintiséis años, dos carreras, experiencia, recomendaciones... eres de Sunagakure y los últimos seis meses los has pasado ahí ayudando a tu hermana a superar la muerte de su marido.

–Menudo peliculón –sonrió Sakura.

–Y eso no es todo, tus padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando eras pequeña y has estudiado a base de becas. Tenías una columna en el periódico nacional de Sunagakure en la que criticabas la inestabilidad política de la ciudad y las desigualdades entre las clases altas y bajas. Tuviste un novio en la facultad pero le pillaste con otra y desde entonces ya no confías en los hombres.

Se hizo un pausa que Sakura aprovechó para hablar:

–Sólo te falta decirme a qué edad perdí la virginidad y si tenía mascota de pequeña.

–A los dieciséis y no, no tenías.

–Joder...

Uno de los anbus disimuló en una tos la risa que le había provocado la escena, que a Sakura no le pasó desapercibido.

–Por último, esta es la dirección de tu nuevo apartamento –le pasó un papel doblado–, pero tendrás que cambiarte de vestimenta, peluca y lentillas en este otro lugar –le señaló la otra dirección que había apuntada–. Seguramente Itachi envíe a alguien para vigilarte las primeras semanas, es un hombre muy precavido, así que ten mucho cuidado siempre. En el piso donde cambiarás tu apariencia vivirá una chica con los mismos rasgos físicos que tú adoptarás, se dejará ver de vez en cuando por el barrio y el correo de Koizumi Natsuki le llegará a ella, pero te lo pasará.

–Sí que os lo habéis preparado bien –asintió Sakura–, menos mal que sólo son suposiciones, si llegáis a tener pruebas fiable de una traición por parte de los Uchiha no quiero imaginar la que montáis.

Shizune rió ante el comentario. Sakura recogió las cosas y lo metió todo en la mochila, que la llevaría como equipaje.

–Bueno, eso es todo. Mañana tienes que estar en la oficina a las nueve, no sé si te entrevistará el propio Itachi, pero estate preparada por si acaso. En la mochila llevas también los planos del edificio y una copia de la llave de la sala de cámaras, porque seguramente la necesitarás. No le des a nadie el número del móvil que vas a usar, excepto a Itachi que te lo pedirá, y no grabes ningún número por si te roban el móvil –Sakura asintió para dar a entender que lo había entendido todo–, tienes un arma y un fajo de billetes en la mochila también.

Sakura lo buscó y se sorprendió por tanto dinero.

–Dale a Tsunade-sama las gracias por esta generosa cantidad.

–Es por si tienes que sobornar a alguien –sonrió Shizune.

–Lo imaginaba –Sakura puso cara de decepción y guardó el dinero–, ¿no me vais a dar un coche?

–No, te desplazarás por transporte público.

–Alguna pega tenía que haber –comentó Sakura.

–Y ahora, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué has hecho en Sunagakure todo este tiempo?

–Porque hay dos anbus presentes, por eso –sonrió triunfante Sakura, ante la decepción de Shizune, quien se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de los dos guardaespaldas.

_Volvía a Konoha. Tan pronto como los primeros edificios se dejaron ver me entraron ganas de salir corriendo. _

_Tenía una nueva misión y no de poco peso precisamente. Si se lo habían montado tan bien es porque había algo más que sospechas sin fundamento de un par de paranoicos, pero yo no debía saberlo. Ninguna de las misiones anteriores que había realizado desde que mi preparación finalizase había tenido que ver con los grandes clanes de Konoha: Uchiha y Hyuuga, así que esta misión traía un reto consigo. _

_Llevaba inactiva un tiempo porque estaba llevando a cabo una investigación personal de la cual, ni Shizune ni Tsunade-sama tenían conocimiento. Esa investigación me había llevado al apellido Uchiha, y por pura casualidad, había coincidido con la propuesta de la nueva misión, que no hubiera aceptado si no hubiese tenido ya interés en ellos. Posiblemente, por mí misma no me hubiese podido infiltrar en el clan Uchiha, pero hasta aquí me lo habían puesto todo en bandeja. _

_Ahora era mi turno de actuar. _

_

* * *

_Y recuerda: por cada review recibido, un Sasuke es apalizado. En el caso de que te guste Sasuke, decir que es apalizado con cariño. _  
_


	2. Trabajar con la familia

_En el capítulo anterior... _

–Se trata de una misión de infiltración –Shizune le pasó una carpeta con los detalles de la misión y la fue explicando mientras Sakura observaba los documentos y las fotos–; como sabrás, los Uchiha controlan las misiones de los anbus...

–Pensaba que los anbus trabajaban directamente para Tsunade-sama –comentó, frunciendo el ceño, mientras miraba de reojo a los dos anbus que las acompañaban.

–Los anbus sólo aceptan las órdenes de Tsunade-sama, así que por eso se dice que trabajan directamente para ella, pero el clan Uchiha ofrecen sus establecimientos para el entrenamiento de los anbus y controlan el desarrollo de las misiones, siempre informando a Tsunade-sama de cada suceso, por supuesto.

–Déjame adivinarlo –pidió Sakura–, sospechan que el clan Uchiha esté utilizando a los anbus para misiones secretas de beneficio propio.

* * *

–¿Cuál es mi papel en esto? –preguntó finalmente Sakura.

La otra mujer titubeó un poco antes de contestar:

–Hace dos meses que Tsunade mandó a un representante para estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría con los anbus y desde entonces hay un control más exhaustivo. Pero el Consejo siguió presionando y quieren meter a un espía para que descubra lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, en el caso de que ocurra algo.

–Y yo soy ese espía –finalizó Sakura, tomando una foto de la carpeta–, ¿quién es?

–Uchiha Itachi, es el actual patriarca del clan.

* * *

**La verdad sobre el caso Namikaze.**

**

* * *

**...Y de polis que fingen, dirigen el crimen,

percibes declive allí donde mires,

el líder prohíbe que vibres, respires,

lucha sobre esto, tú decides...

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Trabajar con la familia. **

Su nuevo piso era bastante espacioso aunque contaba con un único dormitorio. El salón y la cocina estaban comunicados, el baño era amplio y la terraza daba vistas a un gran parque en el que Sakura recordaba haber jugado alguna vez de pequeña. El diseño del inmobiliario no era de su gusto, pero no iba a quejarse por algo como aquello. El suelo era de losas frías y se ensuciaba con facilidad. El suelo era de losas frías y se ensuciaba con facilidad, pero Sakura no tenía que limpiar porque de eso se encargaba una limpiadora dos veces por semana, aunque fuese un gasto excesivo. Tampoco le dejaban hacer la compra; se la traían a casa por catálogo. Y por encima de todo, Sakura no podía salir a la calle sin el disfraz de Koizumi Natsuki, es decir, la peluca de rizos castaños y las lentillas de color marrón. Su cabello rosado y sus ojos verdes eran muy cantosos y de fácil reconocimiento, por lo que era demasiado arriesgado.

En las horas que tuvo antes de la entrevista de trabajo, Sakura había estado practicando algunas poses y gestos que podrían caracterizar a Koizumi Natsuki, como era el apartarse el pelo de la cara o mojarse los labios con frecuencia. Practicó también una forma de andar característica y en el armario de la habitación se encontró con un estilo selecto a la hora de vestir que no coincidía con el de Sakura. La mayor parte de la ropa que había eran trajes elegantes de chaqueta que usaría diariamente para el trabajo, joyas y complementos con los que ir a juego, y una colección de zapatos de tacones que, si bien no le molestaba usarlos, tampoco es que le entusiasmasen precisamente. En la cómoda había un kit de maquillaje de una marca eficaz y una cabeza de maniquí sobre la que dejar la peluca para que no se estropease.

Ya había hecho antes otros trabajos de infiltración pero siempre habían sido cortos y en grupo, además, nunca antes había tenido que disfrazarse, así que sólo esperaba que no se le cayese la peluca en ningún momento. Shizune le había enseñado a colocarse y quitarse las lentillas de colores, las cuales eran bastante molestas. Sakura había pensado pintarse un lunar en la cara pero podía ser que no todos los días se lo pintase en el mismo lugar, por lo que desechó la idea. El historial de Koizumi Natsuki decía que era originaria de Sunagakure y Sakura había pasado allí los últimos seis meses, así que el acento lo tenía, si bien no tan marcado como un ciudadano propio, pero menos era nada.

Se sentía emocionada por empezar la nueva misión después de todo el tiempo que había estado inactiva. También quería ver a sus amigos de Konoha, pero por el bien de la misión era mejor que ninguno supiese que había regresado, tal y como le había dicho Shizune. Ella estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Esa noche se recogió el pelo y se puso un gorro que encontró en el armario lleno de ropa. Se vistió con un chándal y dio una vuelta por las calles de su ciudad. Llevaba puesta también las lentillas marrones, así que era difícil que alguien la reconociese.

Al día siguiente tomó un taxi para ir a la comisaría de policía que dirigía el clan Uchiha.

_En mi nuevo apartamento había un portátil con acceso a Internet que me vino de perlas. Me pasé toda la noche buscando información sobre Uchiha Itachi y los Uchiha en general, pero no encontré mucho más de lo que ya sabía. Cuanto más leía sobre ese hombre más claro me quedaba algo: teníamos muchas cosas en común. _

_Estaba impaciente por conocerle y descubrir si la mitad de los rumores que pululaban sobre él eran verdad. _

El taxi paró ante la indicación de Sakura. El taxista, que no había parado de mirar a la despampanante mujer por el retrovisor, se impresionó por el billete recibido como pago por el transporte.

–Quédese el cambio y... me haría un gran favor si viniese a recogerme a última hora de la tarde.

El hombre, entrado en los cuarenta, con barba canosa, barriga y papada, ropas descuidadas y mirada cansada, le agradeció la buena propina recibida y le aseguró que vendría a recogerla. El hombre no dejó de contemplar sus andares firmes y el movimiento hipnótico de sus caderas al andar. Arrancó el taxi con una sonrisa renovada por la mañana tan afortunada que llevaba.

Todos los policías que habían en ese momento en comisaría se giraron a mirarla, pues era inevitable ignorar su belleza, pero ella sí que ignoraba todas las miradas y todos los comentarios que formaron su sola presencia. Su imagen resaltaba en un lugar en el que todo el mundo vestía con el mismo uniforme. Sakura vestía con un traje de chaqueta y falda azulón, con unos tacones negros a juego con el bolso. Los cabellos castaños de la peluca los llevaba recogidos en un moño perfecto. Su rostro estaba muy bien maquillado y las gafas de sol le daban un aire de modelo de revista.

–Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

Un hombre de mediana edad y vestido con el uniforme de la policía acudió a recibirla.

–Estoy buscando al señor Uchiha Itachi, tengo una entrevista de trabaj... –habló con el acento característico de Sunagakure, que para su sorpresa le había salido muy bien. No pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida.

–¡Ah sí, la nueva secretaria! –el hombre la miró de arriba a bajo sin ocultar el agrado que le provocaba su visión.

–Ya me ocupo yo Shiro, vuelve al trabajo –dijo otro hombre, que vestía con un traje en lugar del uniforme de policía–. Soy el inspector Uchiha Shunsui para servirla –y le tendió la mano. Shiro le miró mal pero obedeció sin decir palabra. Sakura se quitó las gafas de sol entonces.

–Koizumi Natsuki –estrechó la mano del hombre–, tengo una entrevista de trabajo con...

–Con Itachi, lo sé, pero él nunca está por aquí –Sakura se preguntó si era una manía de todos los Uchiha el cortarla a media frase–; aquí sólo estamos los polis. Sígame por favor, la llevaré ante él.

Sakura observó con disimulo a Shunsui. Era un hombre entre los veinticinco y treinta años, de cabellos y ojos negros, como todos los Uchiha por lo que había comprobado hasta ahora. Tenía el pelo repeinado y una sonrisa picaresca. Tenía confianza al hablar y parecía ser todo un galán. Era el tipo de hombre que Sakura sabía meterse en el bolsillo con facilidad.

Todo el barrio pertenecía a los Uchiha, por lo que llevaba el nombre de la familia. Las calles y los edificios estaban decorados con el símbolo característico: el paipay rojo y blanco, que además, iba cosido en los uniformes de la policía. De ese modo era muy fácil distinguir quien era del clan y quien no, porque no todos los componentes de la policía eran Uchiha.

En el solar por el que estaban, conectados por paseos a través de unos jardines, había tres edificios que sobresalían: la comisaría, el centro de entrenamiento de los anbus y un último edificio que tenía toda la pinta de ser oficinas. A éste último era a donde se dirigían.

Durante todo el camino no pararon de hablar, porque Shunsui era un hombre muy abierto y expresivo y Sakura sabía cómo manejar a este tipo de hombres.

–Y el señor Itachi, ¿es cómo dicen? –cambió la dirección de la conversación Sakura, fingiendo delicadeza y dulzura.

Shunsui sonrió.

–Bueno, depende de cómo digan que es.

–Quiero decir –se explicó Sakura–, dicen que es muy serio y callado, y que bueno... da un poco de miedo.

Ahora no sólo sonrió, sino que soltó una carcajada.

–No te preocupes Natsuki-chan –le había cogido mucha confianza en muy poco tiempo, pero Sakura ya se lo esperaba–, Itachi no daría miedo ni a un niño, es un trozo de pan, si lo sabré yo. Aunque eso sí, no le vendría mal salir más de juerga y divertirse.

Sakura pensó que el concepto de diversión de Shunsui debía de ser muy diferente al de Itachi.

–¿Son muy cercanos?

–Bastante, ya lo creo –sonreía el hombre.

En el edificio en el que trabajaría Sakura se supervisaban las misiones de los anbus y quedaban archivadas todas ellas, además de tratarse los negocios que la familia Uchiha tenía con instituciones ajenas al país. Era normal que al clan Hyuuga le molestase este tipo de actividades, ya que ellos eran los que se encargaban, como representantes de Konoha, de las relaciones exteriores de todo tipo, por lo que una competencia interna no era bien aceptada y las ganancias individuales que los Uchiha estaban teniendo comenzaban a convertirse en una amenaza para el clan Hyuuga, y por lo tanto, para Konoha.

Todo el mundo saludó a Shunsui y todo el mundo se quedó mirando también a Sakura mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores. El despacho de Itachi estaba en la última planta, la cual únicamente tenía una puerta. El pasillo era estrecho pero tenía una amplia cristalería que mostraba unas vistas estupendas.

–El atardecer es maravilloso desde aquí –le reveló Shunsui mientras caminaban.

–Lo supongo, pero conozco un lugar mejor en Konoha para ver el atardecer –no pudo evitar contestar Sakura.

El pasillo tenía varios cuadros y algunas macetas artificiales como única decoración. Las paredes eran de un blanco inmaculado y las baldosas del suelo de mármol blanco. Llegaron a las dobles puertas del final del pasillo, a las cuales entraron sin pedir permiso. Sakura supuso que entre ellos no hacía falta llamar. Las dobles puertas marrones cedieron con facilidad y sin chirriar, caso contrario al que aparentaban. Daban acceso a una habitación bien iluminada en la que había un amplio escritorio con un ordenador, un teléfono y una silla. Una pequeña biblioteca de archivadores decoraba las paredes, excepto la pared en donde continuaba la cristalera. La habitación no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, y continua a esta, había otra habitación, otro despacho más bien, mucho más grande, con más mobiliario y con una decoración personalizada. Entraron en la siguiente sala sin detenerse y Sakura se quedó absorta por lo que vio.

La habitación era redonda y en la pared del fondo había una enorme pecera llena de peces coloridos y hermosos. Delante de la pecera se encontraba un escritorio bastante amplio, lleno de carpetas, documentos y archivadores, además de un ordenador de última tecnología. Esta habitación no tenía cristalera y la mayor parte de la luz provenía de la propia pecera y de pequeños focos de luz que había en el techo. En mitad de la sala había dos sofás y una mesa en la que el jefe atendía a los clientes más selectos. También había un sillón de masajes más alejado en donde suponía que el hombre se relajaba. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías con libros también y en la pared de la derecha había otra puerta a la que se necesitaba un código especial para entrar y donde Sakura supuso que se guardaba algo importante.

–Itachi, te traigo a tu nueva secretaria –anunció Shunsui, con todo el desparpajo que Sakura se había dado cuenta que le caracterizaba–. ¡Oh, Sasuke-chan! ¡Hacía mucho que no venías a visitarnos!

En los sofás habían sentados dos hombres, uno enfrente del otro.

–No era necesario que te molestases en acompañarla –contestó Uchiha Itachi, con voz suave y grave.

Sakura se quedó mirándole asombrada. A pesar de que le había visto en fotos era mucho más impactante tenerlo cara a cara. Itachi se puso en pie para recibirles y Sakura pudo comprobar entonces que era más alto que ella, pero no más que Shunsui. Vestía con un traje gris, con corbata a rayas en dos tonalidades de grises y la camisa y los zapatos negros. Iba impecable. Su cabello, igual de oscuro que el de todos los Uchiha, era largo y estaba recogido en una coleta baja. Su mirada amable estaba enjaulada en unos ojos afilados de un profundo color azabache, que no distinguía el iris de la pupila. Los ojos estaban enmarcados en unas largas pestañas negras y usaba unas gafas rectangulares que le daban un aire intelectual y serio. Tenía los rasgos faciales muy marcados, la tez levemente bronceada y se notaba que el traje ocultaba un cuerpo de gimnasio. Era mucho más atractivo que en las fotos, aunque las prominentes ojeras que surcaban sus ojos no aparecían tan marcadas como ahora.

Dándoles la espalda seguía sentado el que Sakura supuso sería Sasuke. Por el movimiento que hizo con el brazo, imaginó que estaría bebiendo algo.

–Por supuesto que sí hombre, no iba a dejar a la señorita sola –Sakura sonrió a Shunsui aparentando estar halagada por sus palabras–, además, aprovecho para recordarte que no debes hacer ningún plan para el viernes por la noche, tenemos una cita pendiente.

–No se me ha olvidado –habló tranquilamente Itachi.

–Sí, pero es lunes y de aquí al viernes seguro que te buscas alguna excusa para escaquearte como siempre, así que Natsuki-chan por favor, encárgate de que tenga la noche del viernes libre.

–Haré lo que pueda –contestó Sakura, que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar en esas circunstancias.

–Si has terminado Shunsui, ¿harías el favor de dejarnos solos? –pidió con toda la amabilidad que fue capaz de reunir Itachi.

–Sí claro, pero no lo olvides, el viernes tenemos mesa en Madam Charlotte –por el tono de voz que empleó, Sakura supuso que tipo de lugar era ese– me gustaría saber, por cierto, qué le he hecho a tu hermano para que me ignore de esta forma.

Itachi miró a su hermano de reojo y luego cerró los ojos unos segundos. Shunsui le dio una palmada en la espalda y le guiñó el ojo a Sakura. Finalmente, el Uchiha se fue, cerrando las puertas exteriores tras de sí, dejando abiertas las que conectaban ambos despachos. Itachi se pasó una mano por la cara mientras su familiar se marchaba.

–Discúlpale, es demasiado efusivo.

–Sí, lo he notado... –dijo Sakura sin pensar, luego se dio cuenta de que un _"oh, no importa"_, hubiese quedado mejor.

En ese momento se escuchó como una taza, posiblemente de café, se posaba sobre un plato pequeño y el cuerpo que había estado sentado en el sofá se levantó. Sakura le vio a cámara lenta girarse y agarrar su chaqueta oscura, que descansaba sobre el respaldo del sofá. El muchacho caminó sin mirarles hasta la puerta, anunciando un _"yo también me marcho"_. Era un poco más bajo que Itachi y su cabello tenía reflejos azules oscuros, además de que lo llevaba corto en comparación al de su hermano, con la parte de atrás de punta. Sus ojos eran igual de negros, pero estos no estaban enmarcados en largas pestañas ni tenía ojeras. También vestía muy diferente: con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de mangas largas.

–¿Tienes clases hoy? –le preguntó Itachi.

–No pienso comer contigo –fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

A Sakura le molestó el hecho de que ni siquiera la hubiese mirado, por lo que frunció el ceño inconscientemente.

–Disculpa esto también, trabajar con la familia es lo que tiene, demasiada confianza –comentó Itachi y Sakura le sonrió forzada–. Koizumi-san, he leído su currículo y, ¿qué puedo decir? Es simplemente espectacular, así que nos saltaremos la introducción y la pondré al día en los asuntos que nos atañen. He estado una semana sin secretaria y pensaba que me iba a volver loco.

Itachi la condujo entonces hacia el que sería su despacho, el cual tenía toda una montaña de papeleo que Sakura adivinó era todo para ella solita.

–Es agobiante con sólo verlo, lo sé –sonrió levemente el hombre; Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa–, no te preocupes, están ordenados pero es preciso que los leas todos para estar al día. Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa que no entiendas. Miwako, mi anterior secretaria, te ha dejado un listado con las cosas que debes hacer, como un índice para que todo te sea más fácil.

Sakura había trabajado como secretaria de Tsunade junto con Shizune hacía algún tiempo, así que sabía de qué iba la cosa, pero nunca venía mal tener una guía de pasos a seguir. Muy atenta la tal Miwako.

–También tienes un horario de mis salidas y entradas –Sakura pensó que no podían ponérselo más fácil–, a las cuales me tienes que acompañar claro está –la alegría se le pasó rápido–. Normalmente no suelo salir, a menos que se trate de un asunto importante, pero sí que suelo pasarme por los entrenamientos anbus para dar consejos y hacer demostraciones. Y hablando de los anbus, necesito que bajes a por los reportes de las misiones de la semana pasada. Lunes: revisión de los reportes. Ya verás que divertido –lo último lo dijo con ironía–. Una cosa más Koizumi-san, ¿por qué Uchiha?

–¿Cómo dice? –Sakura parpadeó, estaba demasiado sorprendida por todo el torrente de información que le había soltado el hombre en el último minuto.

–Me refiero que, para todas las personas con las que habría podido trabajar con semejante currículo, ¿por qué lo echó aquí?

Sakura no se había preparado para esa pregunta, así que de todas las respuestas que se le habían ocurrido en varios segundos, eligió la que le pareció más convincente.

–Quería cambiar de aires y creo que esta es una oportunidad que no debía dejar pasar.

–Ya veo, en su currículo decía que había nacido en Sunagakure, ¿lleva mucho tiempo en Konoha?

–En realidad he pasado los últimos seis meses en Sunagakure por asuntos familiares, pero ya había trabajado antes en Konoha y me gustó la experiencia.

–Pues espero que le guste también esta –Itachi le dedicó una leve sonrisa y volvió a su despacho.

–¡Disculpe señor! –exclamó entonces Sakura– es que, no sé cómo debo dirigirme a usted.

–Itachi está bien, aquí hay demasiados Uchiha –bromeó y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

–De acuerdo, Itachi-sama.

Itachi puso una mueca de desagrado.

–En realidad, no me gustan tantas formalidades.

–¿Itachi-san está bien?

–Mejor.

_Itachi no cerró la puerta que conectaba los dos despachos, ni ese día ni ninguno de los siguientes, únicamente lo hacía si tenía alguna reunión o conversación privada por teléfono. _

_Tardé varios días en ponerme al día en los negocios en los que estaba sumergido Uchiha Itachi y me di cuenta de que Tsunade tenía razón cuando pensó que en este puesto tendría más facilidad para acceder a la información. Mi nuevo jefe era una persona muy agradable pero tenía un pizca de misterio que, sinceramente, me fascinaba. Nunca hablaba de temas personales, lo único que sabía de su vida privada era que Shunsui intentaba llevárselo de juerga siempre que tenía la ocasión. _

_Hice buenas migas con Shunsui en seguida, ya que se pasaba a menudo por el despacho para holgazanear y ligar conmigo, y yo le daba conversación. Itachi procuraba meterse lo menos posible pero sus comentarios siempre eran muy certeros. Era agradable trabajar en ese ambiente. _

_Sasuke no volvió a aparecer. _

_Al despacho subía gente continuamente, para entregar informes, para cerrar negocios con la familia que nada tenían que ver con Konoha, y demás. Itachi solía reunirse a menudo con los ejecutivos y yo aprovechaba esos momentos para explorar a gusto su despacho, pero no lograba encontrar la contraseña para acceder a la sala continua a su despacho. _

_Los negocios que la familia llevaba al margen de Konoha eran de inversiones en su mayoría, nada que se pudiese considerar alarmante. Investigué con ahínco el caso del pacto con Amegakure y descubrí que habían pagado una considerable suma para comprar la paz. Los Uchiha no actuaban bajo las órdenes de Konoha, pero habían comprado la protección de su ciudad y, como la ciudad era la capital, habían comprado también la seguridad del país. Me asombró que Itachi hubiese usado las ganancias de las inversiones para comparar la paz. Yo no sabía de cuanto capital disponía Konoha, pero sí que sabía que el capital que el clan disponía debía ser semejante, además, como eran una empresa individual, las ganancias se convertían en beneficios de la familia, y de Itachi principalmente, que consultándolo con un grupo selecto, decidían el uso que le daban al capital. _

_En los dos meses y medio que llevaba infiltrada no había encontrado nada turbio. Informaba semanalmente a Tsunade directamente de mis avances, que lo único que hacía eran descartar y descartar supuestos trapos sucios. Sabía que el Consejo se estaba impacientando al no obtener los resultados que querían y por eso presionaban a Tsunade, y ella me presionaba a mí, pero si no había nada, no lo había. _

_Por mi parte, buscaba información sobre Uchiha Madara, ya que mi investigación personal me había llevado a él, pero no había ni un sólo dato en los archivos de los Uchiha que hablase sobre él, lo cual me estaba haciendo dudar de si realmente existía o había existido ese hombre. _

_Fue al tercer mes cuando comenzaron los sucesos extraños. _

_

* * *

_¡Y recuerda!: por cada review recibido_,_ un Deidara te esculpe una figura no explosiva sobre el personaje que quieras, con todo detalle y en la pose que elijas. _  
_


	3. Indagaciones

**Advertencia:** es la segunda vez que subo el capítulo porque no sé qué ha pasado que se había borrado :S

**Advertencia 2:** tengo que decir que cometí un error en el capítulo anterior escribiendo Shunsui en lugar de Shisui. Este personaje era el mejor amigo de Itachi en el manga, al que mató para conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan. Así que en este capítulo he corregido el error y aparecerá como Shisui. ¡Malditos nombres japos y sus parecidos!

_En el capítulo anterior... _

–¿Tienes clases hoy? –le preguntó Itachi.

–No pienso comer contigo –fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

A Sakura le molestó el hecho de que ni siquiera la hubiese mirado, por lo que frunció el ceño inconscientemente.

* * *

–¡Disculpe señor! –exclamó entonces Sakura– es que, no sé cómo debo dirigirme a usted.

–Itachi está bien, aquí hay demasiados Uchiha –bromeó y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

–De acuerdo, Itachi-sama.

Itachi puso una mueca de desagrado.

–En realidad, no me gustan tantas formalidades.

–¿Itachi-san está bien?

–Mejor.

* * *

**La verdad sobre el caso Namizake. **

* * *

Todos tenemos una historia que debe ser contada,

guardamos un secreto del que nadie sabe nada,

hablamos con la almohada pero no responde,

la verdad esta ahí fuera, pero se esconde.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Indagaciones. **

_**8 de Marzo~ **_

Tras haber estudiado los planos del edificio y el sistema de seguridad de alta tecnología, Sakura se había dado cuenta de que la forma más segura, que no dejaba de tener un alto riesgo, era actuar en las horas de trabajo, aunque tenía pocas oportunidades para ello, pues Itachi la había convertido en su sombra y jamás la dejaba sola en el despacho, excepto en las ocasiones en las que tenía reunión con el propio clan. Sakura no podía asistir a esas reuniones. Por un lado era bueno, porque era el momento en el que se colaba en el despacho de su nuevo jefe a investigar, pero por otro lado era malo, pues no tenía forma de saber las cosas que se debatían en dichas reuniones, que si eran tan privadas y tan secretas, debía ser por algún motivo de peso.

Por lo que había oído, estas reuniones se llevaban a cabo siempre fuera de horario laboral, pero la de ese día había sido convocada de improvisto y era urgente, así que Itachi no había tenido más remedio que asistir, dejándola expuesta a su despacho. Lo normal hubiese sido que el despacho hubiese quedado cerrado bajo llave, pero si no lo había hecho era porque no ocultaba nada importante, o porque lo que ocultaba tenía una seguridad inviolable y no hacía falta ni cerrar las puertas. Esa fue la conclusión de Sakura tras registrarlo todo.

Estaba claro que lo único de valor que había en el despacho se encontraba tras la puerta que necesitaba la clave de acceso y la huella dactilar de Itachi para entrar.

Sakura colocó una diminuta cámara en un margen del cuadro que había encima de la maceta de plástico que se hallaba junto a la puerta. Había encontrado inútil colocar micrófonos dentro del despacho, pues Itachi siempre dejaba las puertas abiertas, en una confianza con ella que a Sakura se le antojaba sospechosa.

A partir del momento en el que colocase la cámara, nada más llegaba a casa, Sakura revisaba su reloj rebobinando hacia atrás para comprobar si Itachi había entrado a la sala y, por tanto, el código había quedado grabado. La cámara mandaba las imágenes grabadas directamente al reloj, que tenía capacidad de grabación hasta cierto punto, por lo que Sakura tenía que estar pendiente para borrar lo grabado innecesario.

_**14 de Marzo~**_

–Bonitos guantes.

Los contempló durante un momento en el que se preguntó si había sido un comentario casual o si era una indirecta para hacerle entender que sabía lo que se disponía a hacer, pero era imposible que lo supiese, así que se dijo que estaba siendo paranoica.

–Gracias. Este frío me despelleja las manos –contestó mirándoselas.

Sakura se llevó el vaso vacío del café de Itachi y, una vez a solas, lo metió en un plástico transparente que se cerró herméticamente. Lo guardó en su bolso, del cual no se despegó en todo el día.

Ya en su casa, tras haber pasado primero por el departamento de la muchacha que fingía ser ella y en donde cambiaba su apariencia para no ser descubierta, tomó un lápiz, un papel y celo. Pintó el papel con el lápiz para desgastar la mina hasta que tuvo suficiente de ella y, acercándolo al vaso, sopló para que la mina quedase pegada. Luego tomó el celo y lo pegó levemente en el lugar donde estaba ahora la mina. Cuando despegó el celo, la huella de Itachi estaba pegada en él.

_**11 de Abril~**_

Para ser soldado se necesitaban dos cosas: chakra y una destreza aprendida a través de un duro entrenamiento.

El chakra era una energía especial con la que se nacía. Normalmente era algo hereditario de los padres, pero de vez en cuando nacía algún bebé con chakra en su interior, sin que en su familia hubiese habido indicio alguno de chakra en otra generación. Estos casos eran poco frecuentes y aun no se sabía a qué se debían, pero tenían una clara manifestación: el color del pelo o de los ojos del niño era inusual. Estos niños pasaban a ser soldados desde una temprana edad.

Para llegar a ser anbu había que pasar una severa selección pues sólo los mejores optaban a este puesto. Todo soldado de Konoha comenzaba en la Academia y cuando adquiría los conocimientos básicos se graduaba, sin importar la edad. Le daban el título de Gennin y con él, podía realizar las misiones de menor rango. A los quince años, los Gennin tienen la oportunidad de hacer el examen de Chunnin, que consiste en poner a prueba el cuerpo y la mente en un complicado torneo que no asegura la supervivencia de los participantes. Una vez se tiene el título de Chunnin, el soldado tiene tres opciones: puede seguir siendo Chunnin y hacer misiones de rango C y B, que es lo que suele hacer la mayoría; puede acceder al título de Jounnin, para el cual se debe contar con la mayoría de edad y más de cincuenta misiones resueltas con éxito o bien una recomendación de alguien importante; o también puede solicitar una plaza anbu.

La diferencia entre un Jounnin y un anbu es la forma en la que son entrenados y el tipo de misiones que deben realizar. Los Jounnin hacen misiones de rango B, A o S continuamente, o tienen la opción de preparar a la nueva generación de Gennin. Los anbus por el contrario no tienen esa obligación y sus misiones no cuentan con rangos. Llevan una máscara mientras están de servicio para ocultar su identidad y han pasado por un entrenamiento estricto para superar cualquier situación. La clandestinidad de su persona es necesaria por el peligro que corren al hacer las misiones. Para ser un anbu no sólo hay que superar el examen de ingreso, sino hay que estar seis meses de prácticas y otros tres de prueba. Si al final el individuo demuestra ser válido para el trabajo, se le tatuará el símbolo anbu de Konoha y obtendrá el título.

Mientras revisaba los resultados de la última prueba de anbus, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño. Había recibido el reporte de un anbu que había tenido un altercado durante su misión en Kumogakure y avisaba de su situación. Lo extraño de esto era que ese anbu ya había regresado hacía –según comprobó Sakura–, casi dos meses.

–Itachi-san –como siempre, Sakura esperó su permiso para adentrarse en su despacho–, he descubierto algo extraño.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó, dejando a un lado unos informes.

–Esta persona, Sugimura Hayato, regresó hace un mes y tres semanas de la operación G-3 que realizó el grupo B-5, pero... acabo de recibir un reporte de Sugimura Hayato informando sobre su estado y dando una explicación de su desaparición. Al parecer, alguien le asaltó en mitad de la noche y le agredió brutalmente, dejándole en coma. Ha estado hospedándose en el hospital de Kumogakure, pero al no llevar identidad no habían podido contactar con nosotros antes hasta que ha despertado.

Hizo una pausa esperando algún tipo de reacción del Uchiha, quien se mostró inexpresivo mientras leía el reporte.

–Esto significa que posiblemente tengamos un espía dentro –Sakura asintió a su deducción–. Me encargaré de esto personalmente, no le digas a nadie; tal y como está el Consejo, usarán esto contra nosotros.

–¿Entonces debo ocultarlo, señor?

La mirada de Itachi fue fría y sin sentimientos.

–No hay por qué alarmarse –ojeó de nuevo el reporte–, Sugimura Hayato eh...

Itachi se levantó y salió del despacho sin decir nada, llevándose el reporte con él.

El tema quedó ahí. Cuando Sakura le preguntaba por ello, Itachi respondía simplemente que estaba saldado y no daba más explicaciones. El verdadero Sugimura Hayato volvió y nadie supo que había sido reemplazado durante un tiempo. Pero a Sakura no se le olvidaría este extraño caso.

_**30 de Abril~**_

Las puertas se abrieron de pronto y Sakura se impresionó por la apariencia del hombre que había irrumpido en la estancia. Era muy alto, si no llegaba a los dos metros poco le faltaba y vestía con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta negra desgastada; encima llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser una capa de viaje negra, decorada con nubes rojas. La capucha de la capa no la llevaba puesta, por lo que su pelo azul y puntiagudo quedaba expuesto; su piel era también azulada, como si estuviese congelado, y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de sol. En la espalda llevaba una enorme espada dentro de una funda blanca; parecía ser muy pesada. Lo extraño era que le hubiesen dejado pasar con semejante arma.

En estos tiempos, lo normal era ver a la gente importante vestida con trajes impecables, a la gente de clase media seguir las modas pasajeras que lanzaban cada año los diseñadores, a los soldados con sus característicos uniformes dependiendo del título que ostentaban, y a los viajeros enfundados en sus capas de viajes, que solían tener todo tipo de diseños. Por eso, a Sakura no le extrañó su vestimenta, sino su complexión física.

–Señorita, ¿se encuentra Itachi-san en su despacho?

Su voz era educada pero tenía un algo que le puso los pelos de punta a Sakura. Cuando habló, se dejaron ver sus dientes, extremadamente blancos y puntiagudos, como si los hubieran afilado. Parecían los dientes de un tiburón. Su acento, además, dejaba claro que no era de por aquí.

–No se encuentra en este momento, pero puede sentarse y esperarle. Le llamaré.

Sakura comenzó a marcar el número sin quitar la vista de encima al extravagante hombre. Itachi estaba en el recinto de entrenamiento de los anbus, proporcionando consejos y demostraciones a los más inexpertos.

No era extraño ver a gente con pintas como la del desconocido, lo raro era verle en ese lugar. Normalmente, la gente que tenía un color de pelo o de ojos inusual era significado de que poseía un tipo de chakra en su interior diferente. Ese tipo de chakra que buscaban en los niños de las familias pobres para reclutarlos como soldados, por ejemplo. Lo más extraño de todo era el qué podría querer ese tipo de Itachi, o quizás de los Uchiha en general. ¿Habría venido a pedir los servicios del clan? ¿Tendría alguna cuenta que saldar? ¿Era un matón de alguna empresa rival y venía a amenazar? Bueno, no sería muy inteligente por su parte de ser así, presentarse en ese lugar, rodeado de anbus y policías. A Sakura se le ocurrieron un montón de conjeturas, pero ninguna parecía encajar del todo con el perfil del hombre.

–¿Itachi-san? Siento interrumpirle, pero ha llegado un... señor, que desea reunirse con usted.

–¿Qué aspecto tiene? –a Sakura le sorprendió la pregunta, lo cual significaba únicamente que ya esperaba su visita.

–Pues es muy alto, tiene el pelo y la piel azulada, y por su vestimenta, parece ser extranjero. Además, lleva una espada consigo... –el hombre soltó una risa siniestra cuando escuchó su propia descripción. Sakura aparentó estar asustada pero lo único que estaba era alarmada por la cantidad de chakra que percibía en aquel tipo.

–No te preocupes, esperaba su visita, estaré ahí en diez minutos.

–Sí...

–No te hará nada, te lo prometo.

A pesar de que estaba representando un papel, a Sakura le llegaron esas palabras, pero prefirió no pensar en ello, así que concentró su atención en el hombre de sonrisa siniestra, que no apartaba la vista de ella.

–Itachi-san me ha pedido que le diga que llegará en diez minutos.

–Tiene suerte de tener una secretaria tan eficiente y bonita.

Sakura ignoró el comentario e hizo como que trabajaba, pero hasta que no llegó Itachi no se relajó. Los dos hombres entraron en el despacho del Uchiha sin decir nada, pero por la mirada de Itachi, Sakura supo que no le agradaba verle.

No pudo escuchar la conversación puesto que Itachi cerró las puertas y la cámara que había colocado en el cuadro estaba demasiado lejos de ellos. En el poco tiempo que estuvieron reunidos, Sakura vio cómo entraban en la sala que necesitaba el código de acceso y la huella dactilar de Itachi. Sakura se sobresaltó cuando el hombre extravagante miró hacia la cámara. Ella lo contemplaba todo a través de su reloj.

–Bonito cuadro.

–Vamos entra –le urgió Itachi.

Sakura vio como cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos desde su reloj y en su lista de cosas pendientes, puso en primer lugar el quitar esa cámara de ahí. Memorizó el código ya que ninguno de los dos se había interpuesto en el ángulo de visión de la cámara. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando Itachi abrió la puerta del despacho para que el otro hombre saliese. No se despidieron ni se dijeron nada.

–Adiós señorita, espero volver a verla.

El hombre se fue y Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido.

–Apuesto a que no te gustaría volver a verle –comentó Itachi, que aun seguía ahí.

–Ese hombre... me pone los pelos de punta –contestó Sakura, sincera–. ¿Puedo preguntar quien era?

–Uno de los matones de una empresa con la que no debería haber hecho negocios. No ha sido muy inteligente por su parte presentarse aquí, pero no te preocupes que no volverá.

–¿Está usted bien?

No pudo evitar preguntarlo al ver la seriedad del rostro de su jefe. Sakura no se había tragado ni una palabra porque estaba claro que había algo más, pero debía seguir interpretando su papel. La intensa mirada de Itachi fue difícil de sostener. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos. Sakura se quedó paralizada ante el contacto, pues era la primera vez que se tocaban.

–Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo –cerró un momento los ojos y sonrió levemente–, tú siempre tan atenta... –la miró entonces con esos ojos negros embriagadores y penetrantes–; me siento mal por haberte dejado sola con ese tipo.

–N-no importa... estoy bien –articuló a duras penas, en un susurro.

–Déjame hacer algo para disculparme, déjame... invitarte a cenar –le pidió Itachi, con esa voz serena y profunda que hacía que todo lo que había alrededor no existiese.

–Yo... no creo que sea... lo más apropiado... –desvió la mirada Sakura.

–Puedo invitar a Shisui y su novia si así te sentirás más cómoda.

Sakura se quedó sin habla y su silencio fue aprovechado por Itachi.

–Entonces pasaré a recogerte el sábado a las nueve.

_Me había metido en un callejón sin salida en el que Itachi me había acorralado. Mi primer impulso fue decirle que no, porque era lo correcto, porque yo era una espía infiltrada y no debía de tener más contacto del necesario o yo misma me delataría. Pero Itachi tenía algo que me anulaba la cordura y el habla. Me sentía como una niña pequeña cuando estaba con él, no sólo su experiencia, que era mucho más que la mía, sino su serenidad y confianza, las cuales no las perdía nunca. Esa seguridad en todo momento que tanto le caracterizaba me hacía sentirme muy pequeña a su lado. Me sentía inferior, y eso no me gustaba nada. De no haber tenido que interpretar el papel de Koizumi Natsuki, posiblemente las situaciones se hubiesen dado de un modo muy diferente. _

_Nunca me había sentido bien estando cerca de alguien que me infundía desconfianza e intimidación, pero al mismo tiempo, me transmitía seguridad y protección, lo cual era muy contradictorio. Dejando a un lado mis emociones, las cuales aun controlaba, había aprendido a conocerle un poco, o al menos identificar sus estados que, aunque su rostro no lo explicase, sí lo hacía su chakra. Cuando estaba tranquilo y relajado, su chakra parecía no existir, pero cuando estaba alterado o enfadado, percibía ondas de calor que aterrorizaban, casi tanto como las del tipo que nos visitó. _

_Sí tenía claro algo, era que no podría hacer mucho contra Uchiha Itachi en un combate de verdad. _

_**18 de Mayo~**_

A partir de ese momento se había producido una cuenta atrás de la que casi nadie era consciente.

Esa noche hacía frío, pero no lo notaba gracias al traje negro ceñido que llevaba puesto, hecho con un material resistente y flexible, que le daba total libertad de movimiento. El traje ocultaba sus cabellos rosados y cubría también todo su rostro, excepto sus ojos marrones, que eran producto de las lentillas. Había preferido dejárselas por si se diese el caso de que la descubriesen, fuese a Koizumi Natsuki y no a Haruno Sakura.

El sistema de alarmas sólo se activaba si alguien irrumpía en el interior, por lo que Sakura trepó por el exterior del edificio hasta las ventana de su despacho. Lo hizo con facilidad, pues únicamente tuvo que concentrar chakra en sus pies y manos para poder escalar por el edificio. Podría haberlo andado verticalmente también, pero quizás hubiese llamado la atención de algún transeúnte que pasase a deshoras por la calle. Sakura consiguió colarse finalmente en su despacho y después en el de Itachi, ya que esa tarde, antes de irse, había hecho una visita al cuarto de seguridad para desconectar las alarmas de esas dos salas.

Una vez dentro, utilizó la huella de Itachi que había sacado de aquel café y presionó sobre ella en el botón digital. Luego introdujo el código con la otra mano, tal y como había visto hacer a Itachi, y la puerta se abrió. Sakura esperó que no se necesitase ningún código para abrirla desde adentro o en todo caso, que fuese el mismo, porque sino tendría problemas.

La sala a la que accedió era muy pequeña y en ella sólo había cajones que guardaban carpetas archivadas. Ninguno necesitaba ni código ni llave, lo cual le extrañó. Se apresuró a inspeccionar el material y se encontró con que eran los datos de los anbus de Konoha lo que había allí archivados, pero no sólo los de ahora, habían nombres desde el origen de los anbus.

La curiosidad la llevó a abrir la letra 'H' para encontrar un nombre: Hatake Kakashi. Sacó el expediente y lo revisó por encima. Leyó algo que le llamó la atención, pero no tenía tiempo para leerlo entero, por lo que abrió la bolsa que llevaba en la cintura y sacó un aparato un poco más pequeño que el mango de una ducha y con una forma muy similar, que tenía la misma función que un escáner de ordenador, con la diferencia de que funcionaba por batería y sólo había que pasarlo por encima del folio que quisiese memorizar. Cualquier cosa que enfocase su lente roja quedaba archivado en la memoria, que después se podía ver de una forma un tanto especial. Era uno de los chismes que venía en la mochila que le había dado Shizune, un artilugio propio de los anbus.

Guardó el expediente de Hatake Kakashi, pero otro apellido le llamó la atención, uno que no esperaba encontrarse: Hyuuga Neji. También guardó sus datos y siguió ojeando los demás cajones.

Decidió entonces ojear la 'U'. Buscó a Uchiha Madara, pero tampoco ahí había información sobre él. En ese mismo cajón, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había una tapadera falsa al final, pero no se podía quitar a menos que se sacase el cajón entero, así que se concentró en sus manos, de las cuales empezó a salir un resplandor azulado, y arrancó el cajón literalmente, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido. La cubierta falsa cedió de inmediato, dejando al descubierto unos documentos, que por su textura y apariencia, parecían ser muy viejos. Los tomó y leyó por encima. Estaban escritos en un código, posiblemente un código que sólo un Uchiha sabría descifrar, pero por si acaso lo grabó también. Lo único que entendió del pergamino fue el dibujo de un ojo, cuyo iris rojo tenía un extraño dibujo negro en su interior.

Sakura dejó el cajón como estaba y salió del lugar, sin percatarse de la microscópica cámara que había en la sala y que lo había grabado todo.

Aun quedaba la otra parte de su plan: irse sin ser descubierta. Salió del despacho de Itachi y abrió una de las ventanas de su despacho, en la cual se subió y se colocó de cuclillas, preparándose para saltar. Volvió a concentrar su chakra en los pies y las manos y salió del edificio, colocándose paralela a la pared. Cerró la ventana tras de sí y esperó a que el coche que pasaba en ese momento por la carretera se fuese. Cuando se vio sola, dio un salto, cogiendo impulso desde la pared, para llegar al edificio siguiente, que estaba a una distancia considerable. Echó a correr saltando de edificio en edificio y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que no se encontró a una distancia considerable del dominio de los Uchiha.

_**20 de Mayo~**_

–Aquí tiene, el café de las doce y el correo –el Uchiha quitó de en medio los papeles que estaba leyendo para dejar hueco–. Itachi-san –el hombre levantó la vista entonces–, he reconocido a Hyuuga Neji entre los anbus –mintió.

–¿Ocurre algo con eso, Koizumi-san? –le dio un sorbo al café.

–No, no, es sólo que... bueno, es el primer Hyuuga que veo por aquí, quizás no sea el único, pero me resultó extraño.

Itachi no se sorprendió por ello. Se masajeó las sienes mientras respondía:

–Y dudo mucho que veas a alguno más, pero sería estupendo que más Hyuuga siguiesen su ejemplo.

–¿Le duele la cabeza? ¿Quiere que le traiga una pastilla?

–No, no te molestes. Sólo estoy cansado.

–¿Qué ha querido decir antes? –preguntó Sakura, para retomar la conversación anterior.

–Ya sabes que nuestro clan y el de los Hyuuga no se llevan muy bien y desde que los anbus pasaron a estar bajo nuestra custodia, han negado la participación de su gente con los anbus. Ellos consideran un grave insulto que cualquiera de sus miembros trabajen bajo la supervisión de los Uchiha.

–Entonces este chico se habrá metido en problemas –comentó Sakura, sin ser muy consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

–Posiblemente, pero a mí me parece admirable revelarse ante la dictadura que quieren ejercer sobre ti –Itachi tenía la mirada clavada en ella y analizaba cada una de sus reacciones–, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Acaso le conoces?

Sakura intentó aparentar toda la naturalidad que le fue posible.

–Sólo... me pareció algo curioso.

Itachi siguió tomando su café con la vista clavada en su secretaria, que volvió a su mesa de trabajo siendo consciente de los oscuros ojos que no paraban de mirarla. De hecho, Sakura se había percatado de la fijación que le tenía Itachi desde hacía tiempo, así que no podía evitar preguntarse si había descubierto quien era ella y simplemente estaba jugando o algo similar.

–Koizumi-san, mañana a las nueve –le recordó Itachi.

Sakura se giró y le regaló su mejor sonrisa fingida.

–No se me ha olvidado.

_**21 de Mayo~**_

_Me había pasado toda la tarde probándome vestidos y me sentía ridícula por ello. Para cuando Itachi llegó a recogerme, yo ya llevaba más de media hora arreglada. Me retoqué el maquillaje antes de salir y me di el aprobado mirándome al espejo. Sólo desee no haberme pasado. _

_Itachi estaba apoyado en el descapotable negro. Estaba muy atractivo vestido informal, pero elegante. Alabó mi atractivo y yo me sentí orgullosa por dentro. Me abrió la puerta para que entrase. Era todo un caballero, el primero con el que me toparía en mi vida. Me preguntó si quería que echase la capota del coche, pero le dije que me gustaba sentir el aire en la cara. No paramos de hablar durante el trayecto al restaurante. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír. _

–¡Natsuki-chan! ¡Que sorpresa! No me digas que vosotros... –exclamó una voz conocida, nada más pusimos un pie en el restaurante, que aunque era bastante lujoso, también era acogedor.

–No saques conjeturas precipitadas, Shisui –advirtió Itachi, con una cara que mostraba que no era la primera vez que pasaba esto.

–Estás preciosa, Natsuki-chan –le sonrió Shisui, ignorando a su pariente. Le dio dos besos a Sakura a modo de saludo.

–Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo –le sonrió Sakura, que esa noche estaba radiante.

–Esta es mi prometida, Aya –dijo orgulloso Shisui, y las dos mujeres se saludaron con otros dos besos.

–¿Prometida? Pensaba que sólo era tu novia –le sonrió Itachi, mientras saludaba a Aya–, enhorabuena hermano.

Los dos Uchiha se abrazaron mientras que Sakura le daba la enhorabuena también a Aya. La cena fue tranquila y animada, llena de bromas por parte de Shisui, que era la alegría de la fiesta. Incluso Itachi sonreía ante sus ocurrencias.

Mientras esperaban la llegada de los postres, Shisui levantó la vista e hizo una seña a quien acababa de entrar en el restaurante. Sakura, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, se giró curiosa para descubrir, no sin sorpresa, una llegada inesperada.

–¡Mejor tarde que nunca, eh Sasuke! –exclamó Shisui.

Sakura miró disimuladamente a Itachi, quien se había girado levemente ante la mención de su hermano, que se acercó a la mesa en la cual cenaban.

–Pensaba que no ibas a venir, así que empezamos sin ti –dijo Shisui, excusándolos a todos.

–No te preocupes, no me voy a quedar –dijo el recién llegado–, sólo he venido a daros la enhorabuena y a despedirme.

–¿Vas a algún lado? –habló entonces Itachi, creando un ambiente algo tenso por la seriedad de su voz.

–He reunido el dinero suficiente para marcharme de Konoha –dijo Sasuke firmemente–, ya te avisé de que no pensaba quedarme durante mucho más tiempo.

–¿Y la universidad?

–Me iré nada más termine el curso y me inscribiré en otra.

–Pero Sasuke hombre, piénsatelo al menos, ¿no? –intentó hacerle razonar Shisui, que se le habían quitado todas las ganas de bromear.

–Ya está decidido, y ahora nadie puede pararme –esa frase llevaba un significado oculto y Sakura lo notó–. Ya os enviaré la nueva dirección para que me enviéis la invitación de la boda. Nos vemos.

Tras la fugaz intervención de Sasuke, reinó un silencio tenso en el que los hombres estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos y las mujeres los miraban incómodas.

–¿Vas a dejarlo así, Itachi? –Shisui rompió finalmente el silencio.

–Ya le has escuchado, no puedo pararle, ya no tengo autorización sobre él –contestó tranquilamente Itachi.

–¡Eres su hermano mayor, por el amor de dios! Sasuke no es más que un niño aunque ya tenga los dieciocho.

Itachi se masajeó las sienes con una mano en un gesto muy suyo que denotaba cansancio.

–No es el mejor momento para que se vaya y lo sabes.

_La intensa mirada de Shisui ocultaba algo en sus palabras y la de Itachi, más intensa aun si era posible, me produjo un escalofrío. Después de ese paréntesis, el buen humor volvió de la mano de Shisui, que nos invitó a unas copas en un pub. No volvieron a hablar de Sasuke en toda la noche, pero Itachi no estuvo tan despreocupado como antes. Cuando consideramos que Shisui había bebido suficiente, nos despedimos de la pareja. Aya le llevaría a casa e Itachi me llevaría a la mía, a mi supuesta casa más bien, porque me había recogido en el departamento donde me cambiaba de imagen y dónde todos pensaban que vivía Koizumi Natsuki. No le invité a subir, aunque quizás él lo esperaba, y yo quería hacerlo, pero no debía, porque me descubriría seguro. _

_Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y mucho de lo que informar a Tsunade, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Los acontecimientos habían sido todos muy seguidos y ya me había dado cuenta de que se estaba cociendo algo que no podía ni imaginar. _

_Al día siguiente, los periódicos anunciaban la muerte de Uchiha Shisui, pillándome completamente por sorpresa. _

* * *

¡Y recuerda!: por cada review recibido, una casa de Konoha es restaurada. Se caritativo, los aldeanos lo agradecerán. (Broma que sólo entenderán quienes vayan al día en el manga, que por cierto, está genial últimamente).


End file.
